


Gleenatural : The Miseducation of God

by xha1



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Jack Kline as God, More characters to come, will tag as a i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xha1/pseuds/xha1
Summary: Forced to go to Highschool but denied from going to Riverdale High, Jack is forced to make do with Glee.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gleenatural : The Miseducation of God

**GENESIS : 1x01**

In the beginning God created nothing. God was told he had to run anything he wanted to make by his fathers first then they all had to agree. Then on the third day God was told he needed to experience the world more. God needed to go to highschool. Thus an argument ensued and God was sent to his room left to ponder words from his most trusted advisors. “No, Jack you can’t make Riverdale real.” On the fourth day God sulked in his room watching netflix. Then on the fifth day God realized they said nothing about Glee. How would they know he made Glee real if he made it where it was always real? Thus William Mckinley High of Lebanon, Kansas was born. 

* * *

Jack leaned up from the back on the impala giving Dean and Cas a quick hug before he stepped out of the car. Jack adjusted his backpack strap. He had on his Cheerios uniform he always wore to school.

“Bye guys! Love you!”, he called out as he turned away to walk towards the school building.

“You know I never recall either of us signing Jack up to school. Do you even remember his first day? It feels like everythings gone by in a blur. I feel like he’s not even been gone long when he’s at school dean.”, Cas confessed.

“Sam probably did the paperwork. I had to help Dad fill out Sam's paperwork for schools during moves and it was hell. We should consider ourselves lucky. About that blur thing? S’probably empty nest syndrome. This nurse on Dr Sexy had that.” Dean said with a shrug.

“You’re probably right.” Cas agreed. Neither of them knew what empty nest syndrome was.

* * *

“You wanted to see me Ms. Sylvester?”, Jack happily asked. Sue motioned for him to take a seat. He slid into the seat across from her desk. 

“I have a mission for you, Riverdale extra. I want you to befriend the glee club.” Sue paused preparing her selling point.

“Alright!”, Jack interrupted.

“Wait just like that? You just agree?” Sue was rarely thrown off like this.

“Yes, I love making friends.”

“You do understand that your loyalties will be with the Cheerios above the Glee Club?”, Sue gave him a serious look.

“I know I’m God but I will always be a Cheerio first.”, Jack smiled.

“Outstanding! I knew I could count on you Full House!”

* * *

Jack knew exactly what he had to do. He was so excited. He was going to get to say exactly what he said in his wattpad story. He was nervous. He walked to the doorway of the choir room and stopped. There they were the Glee club.

“Hello New Directions I’m Jack and I’m the newest Cheerio. I think we should be friends. I’m God. One of My three Dads packed me enough carrot sticks to share. Come find me at lunch!” 

He didn’t get to stay to see their reactions. He had to get to health class. He was looking forward to lunch. Highschool was fun. He was so glad his family decided he should go. 


End file.
